narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Replacement for Sasuke) *Sora (Filler/Temporary Fill-In for Sai) *Yamato (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Current Leader) Team Gai *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, deceased) *Obito Uchiha (deceased) *Rin (Unknown; presumed deceased) *Kakashi Hatake Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Hokages * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (deceased) * Second Hokage (deceased) * Third Hokage, Sarutobi (deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Other Shinobi *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune *Ibiki Morino *Hayate Gekko (deceased) *Genma Shiranui *Shiho *Unnamed Kabuto's Trainer *Yugao Uzuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Iwashi Tatami *Itachi Uchiha (deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (deceased) *Shibi Aburame *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga *Shisui Uchiha (deceased) *Dan (deceased) *Nawaki (deceased) *Madara Uchiha (defected) *Tonbo Tobitake (name given in card game) *Mozuku (name given in card game) *Raido Namiashi *Suzume *Iyashi (name given in card game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Mitate (name given in card game) *Mizuki (incarcerated/incapasitated) *Shiho Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Deceased) Sunagakure Sand Siblings *Baki (Team Leader) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari Others *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo *Yashamaru (deceased) *Yuura (deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Matsuri Kazekages *First Kazekage (deceased) *Second Kazekage (deceased) *Third Kazekage (deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro Kaguya (deceased) *Jirobo (deceased) *Kidomaru (deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (deceased) *Tayuya (deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (deceased) *Kin Tsuchi (deceased) *Zaku Abumi (deceased) Other *Sasame Fuma *Arashi Fuma *Kagero Fuma *Hanzaki Fuma Kirigakure Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Demon Brothers (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased) *Haku (deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki Iwagakure *Deidara (deceased) *Kakko (forgotten) *Mahiru (forgotten) *Taiseki (forgotten) *Kamizuru Suzumebachi *Kamizuru Jibachi *Kamizuru Kurobachi Amegakure *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari *Shigure (deceased) *Midare (deceased) *Baiu (deceased) *Unknown Rain Special Ops Members *Kirisame (defected) *Murasame (defected) *Hisame *Nagato (Currently known as Pein) *Yahiko (deceased, one of Pein's bodies) *Konan *Fuka *Fudou *Fuen *Furido *Aoi Rokusho Takigakure *Shibuki *Suien (defected, presumed deceased) Yukigakure(Land of Snow) *Doto Kazahana *Fubuki Kakuyoku *Nadare Roga *Mizore Fuyukuma *Sosetsu Kazahana (deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze) Kumogakure *Kira Hachi *Yugito Nii (deceased) *Gashira (deceased) *Third Raikage (deceased) People from Unknown Villages *Fujin *Raijin *Ranmaru *Hidan, from an unintroduced village (incapacitated) *Oki *Nagare *Ishidate *Kongou *Karenbana *Yomi *The Gang of Four *Gennoe *Seimei *Jin *Suikon *Ryugan *Fujaku Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha *Pein *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Incapacitated) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Deceased) Team Hawk (Partners) *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates * Yura (Deceased) * Sasori's Unnamed Underling (Deceased) * Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) * Kakazu's Accountant Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Senta *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama *Boss Jirocho *Director Makino *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Gamabunta *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Unnamed Giant Toads *Unnamed Toads with Armor *Manda *Giant Snakes *Giant Three Headed Snake *Akamaru *Pakkun *Kakashi's Ninja Hounds *Hana Inuzuka's Triplet Dogs *Katsuyu *Giant Spider *Gennou's Giant Bird *One-Tailed Shukaku *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Three-Tailed Sea Monster *Eight Tailed Sea Beast *Nine-Tailed Fox *Bikochu Beetle Category:Naruto Category:Characters